


A Hobbit and A Human

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Hobbit - Freeform, A Human - Freeform, Hobbit/Human Pairing, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: A chance meeting leads to a night of pleasure and promise for Brenin of the Shire and Mallick the Trapper from the Far North.
Kudos: 3





	A Hobbit and A Human

**Author's Note:**

> When you have size difference kink, love hobbits and have a good amount of weed in you! I had a lot of fun writing this! Enjoy!

"Welcome to the Green Dragon, sir, we don't oft get humans in the Shire!" The barmaid smiled cheerily at the freckle faced and red bearded hunter, his long braids with little crystal and metal beads knotted at the back of his head with the rest of the hair tied down his back. He looked from where he was sitting down on the floor smoking a pipe,

"Evenin', I'll take a pint o’ ale an’ a simple meal please, m'lady." He winked at her and settled back on the wall, he could feel curious eyes on him as he watched the frivolity of a pack of drunk hobbits dancing in a circle, the trapper turned to meet the eyes of a young man, curly black hair, bright brown eyes and ears that came to delicate points. He cocked his head and patted his leg, beckoning at the small man.

The hobbit slowly came forward and stood in front of the trapper, "I’m Brenin."

"Mallick." Mallick the trapper puffed on his pipe and smiled, "see somethin' ya'd like ta ask after, Brenin?"

"...I didn't mean to offend, sir." Brenin said softly, shuffling his bare feet on the floor.

"Oh 'm nae offended, m'wee tart," Mallick chuckled and blew a coil of smoke that turned into a circle and spun away, "Noaw, luv, did ya see sumthin' ya’d like ta ask after?"

Brenin smiled, apparently being found out and still invited made him less shy as a mischievous glint shone in his eyes, "yes, as a matter of fact and personal opinion, I was wondering after the beads in you hair and beard, also if your chest is equally plaited and decorated?"

The redheaded man guffawed and motioned for Brenin to sit in his lap, "Aye naow there's the cheer an' jest I love in halflings!"

Brenin crawled into the big man's lap and his mouth gaped, Mallick was already much taller than other men, the hobbit felt so tiny in his lap and more so as big pillars that passed for arms enclosed him in a warm cocoon. 

Mallick ate and drank when the bargirl returned with his order then he sat back and smoked some more, sharing the pipe with Brenin before guzzling down a whole cask of wine until he was quite drunk. He glanced at Brenin and smiled, "Master Brenin, I seem ta find m'self in need'a some companionship t'night, care ta fill the position?"

Breninlooked drunkenly up at the trapper and smiled crookedly, "And any other ones you'd like to put me in."

Mallick guffawed and stood up, tucking Brenin under his arm and forging a careful path through the taverns revelers, he dropped a hefty hogshead of coin on the bar, giving the girl a smile and a tip of his head, "Fer m'expemses, lass an' in case I have a want ta revisit yer establishment." 

"Thank you m'lord!" She smiled then looked at Brenin in confusion.

Brenin only waved and smiled, "G'night, Hessie!"

"Um, good night, Brenin." She waved slightly with the same quizzical look on her face.

* * *

The trapper had a very large shelter erected just outside of the Shire with his large horse and wagon hitched in a small alder thicket.

Mallick set Brenin down and stroked his fingers over the man's cheeks gently, "Naow, m'bonnie lad, a word holds a bit of power, ya ken? So choose a word and if'n at any moment yer not lost adrift in a sea o’ pleasure, say it an' we'll stop."

Brenin blinked then laughed, "you mean a safe word!"

Mallick chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "aye, that."

"Gossamer." Brenin said after a bit of thought.

Mallick nodded and held the shelter’s door-flap open, "Gossamer it is then. Mind if I bathe and shave first? Feelin’ a bit on the grimy side, truth be told."

"Certainly, I think I can accommodate you." Brenin murmured, coming up behind Mallick as the trapper was kneeling on the floor, rummaging in his kit for his razor, "however you may have to settle for a sponge bath as my tub won't fit you."

Mallick tucked the blade into his belt and leaned back into the hobbit, "I think ya c'n manage."

Brenin ran his fingers over one of Mallicks braids, fingering a bead gently, "I may not be able to behave."

Mallick turned and hugged Brenin, smiling drunkenly at the little man, "oh 'm countin' on it, ya scamp." He stood, still holding Brenin and they kissed, 

Brenin’s fingers cupping Malick's jaw and sinking into the thick beard the young human had. He made a soft sound as the human drove his tongue down the hobbit’s throat, one hand cradled Brenin’s skull while the other fondled and prodded at Brenin’s backside, making the small man’s thighs quake with need. He pushed into the kiss more aggressively, nudging his tongue into Mallick’s mouth now, tasting the wine the trapper had had. He moved his hands down to the man's neck and there were scars there as well, thin ones here in a row and there a knot the size of his thumbnail.

The kiss broke and both men panted softly, Mallick grinned and put Brenin down, he carefully locked his possessions in a large chest then gestured for Brenin to lead the way which he did happily after taking the big man's hand, taking note of the swirling tattoos of the trapper's Clan as he did so.

* * *

Brenin’s hovel was up on a hill with a pair of cherry trees woven into a shady overhang for the front step. It was very pretty but Mallick had to stoop to get through, he sighed in relief when once inside it was spacious enough for him to stand fully with a good inch of clearance, "High ceilings because my great great gran loved throwing parties on rainy days so needed good acoustics apparently." he explained, leading Mallick into the large living space where flicking embers were settled into a grated recess in the back of a large fireplace, he set about gathering a large cauldron and stoking the fire, filling the pot from an indoor pump.

Mallick started to unbuckle his belt and pull his tunic over his head, "very nice, Bren, d'you yerself enjoy a shindig?"

"Oh yes, I love dancing and singing and I play a bit of the lute, if properly persuaded." He smirked and stopped to watch as Mallick, bare chested, sat on the floor to wrestle off his boots. His body was a tapestry of scars, tattoos and body hair in thick patterns of fiery curls on his chest, down his stomach and disappeared down below his breeches waist. The hobbit licked his lips and moved about quickly to get a towel for Mallick to sit on, a washcloth and a hair comb.

Mallick slid his trousers down and sat down where indicated, his eyes watching his host fritter about then he pulled the pot off the fire and set it on the brick, he tested the water with a finger then, finding it too hot, picked up the comb and hurried to stand behind Mallick and carefully untie the knot at the back holding his braids in place. He carefully unwound the plaits and combed them out, putting the beads in a bowl.

Malick's head tilted back and he sighed softly, reaching back to stroke his fingers of one hand up Brenin’s side, "Yer a roight treasure ar'n' ya, Bren? Such a sweet thing…"

Brenin slid his hands down, one arm snaking around Mallick’s head and the other trailing loosely down the man’s chest, idly brushing the rough patch of hair around Mallick’s navel. He kissed Mallick’s cheek and smiled, "It’s hard finding men like you… you're such a great bear of a man, I can't wait to get under you "

Mallick’s cheeks flushed, and he responded elsewhere with a rush of blood. He put his hand back down and twiddled his thumbs, crossing his legs and glancing up at the little man who had to stand on his toes to keep his arms around Mallick's shoulders, "Oh, 'm nae anythin' special. Flesh an' blood as any man."

Brenin hummed amd finished untwining Mallicks braids, then he moved to dunk the flannel in the pot, wring it out then gently start washing Mallicks back, brushing the long curls over Mallick’s shoulders. He smiled as he washed the trapper’s back, rewetting the cloth, and moving around to scrub at Mallick’s chest, his eyes flitting down to the uncut cock standing proudly between the trapper’s legs, "M'Lord… you're well-endowed. Like a mule."

Mallick smiled and spread his knees, "does the view please yer eyes, m'liddle lord?"

Brenin rewet the cloth and dipped it down to cradle and cup the redhead’s balls, stroke along the girthy cock, pulling the foreskin back, making Mallick’s toes curl, "Varily, lovely." He cleaned Mallick then washed his hair. 

The trapper sat with the mirror while he shaved his beard off, looking up at Brenin while the little hobbit rebraided his hair, "should I keep som'a it, Bren?"

Brenin looked up and leaned forward, "a bit 'round your gob would look fetching."

"Right ya are." Mallick murmured and went to it, washing his face when he had a respectable mustache and goatee, he glanced over his shoulder at Brenin who finished rebraiding and tying up the red locks. They met each other’s gaze and Mallick smiled, reaching around and lifting Brenin into his lap, situating the short man so that the trapper’s cock was nestled against the seat of his trousers. He ran his fingers through Brenin’s ringlets and began doing an intricate braid that followed the curve and point of his ear’s pinna then clipped it off with a bright blue glass bead, kissing the hobbit’s temple then he smiled, "Come naow, let m'see ya."

Brenin nodded and turned to start to wiggle out of his braces, trousers and shirt. He blushed when Mallick took the flannel and began washing his hairy feet. The hobbit’s own prick pressed against the human’s and he squirmed, wrapping both hands around their pricks and stroking the two together. 

Mallick groaned and thrust his hips a bit before kissing Brenin’s neck and murmuring in his ear softly in his gruff accent until the little hobbit was gasping and had to leave off or things would be over far too prematurely, he slowly got up and held out his hand to Mallick, "my bed probably won't fit you but I'm sure we can find a way to be comfortable."

Mallick took the small hand in his own and allowed himself to be lead to a bedroom with slightly lower ceilings but the bed was like that of a child’s, much too short for the likes of the trapper and he said as much, “Think m’feet might dangle off the edge a wee bit?”

Brenin grimaced then smiled and tugged the mattress off the bed a few inches and gestured to the floor, “Here, help me push the frame to the wall and we can put the bed down on the floor.”

The trapper nodded and made short work of the task then he settled back onto the mattress, his feet indeed sticking quite a bit over the edge, with Brenin perched on his stomach. They kissed again and Mallick slid a finger back to tease the small man.

Brenin bit his lip in concentration as Mallick slid a finger in and out of his arse with varying degrees of depth and speed but either way, it made the man’s toes curl, back arch and mouth fall open in little gasps and pleads for release but never once did he think to even utter a syllable of the safe word. His bleary brown eyes looked down at Mallick and he smiled, “Think I’m open enough for your big horse cock, m’Lord.”

“Enough’a this ‘m’lord’ shite, ya know m’name so use it, often if ya please.” Mallick gave Brenin a few very firm thrusts before adding another finger briefly then he rolled them and crouched above Brenin, his glistening cockhead stretching the foreskin and his balls hung heavy and ready. He eased his hips down and began nudging into the grasping, waiting hole. Mallick hissed softly as the impossibly tight, warm insides welcomed him in.

There was a soft gasping cry from the hobbit as he was breached fully, his own prick quivering to attention and he couldn’t think to do much beyond wrap several of Mallick’s braids around one fist while the other twisted the sheets, “By the gods, Mallick, you could kill someone with that thing!”

“An’ yet here we are with it nigh two-thirds the way in yer arse.” Mallick breathed harshly, his elbows pressing into the mattress just above Brenin’s shoulders and the big man’s spine curled and he pushed in all the way, “Ah, there it is . . . “

Brenin breathed out and grunted, “Fabulous, now could you please start moving again?” He shifted impatiently, his short legs weren’t able to fully wrap around Mallick so he settled for giving him a little kick to the flank like a pony which only seemed to amuse the redhead as he broke out in a smile and chuckled, Brenin huffed and gave the braids a sharp tug, “Now!”

“Easy naow or ya’ll earn a bottom-smackin’.” Mallick warned but judging by how red Brenin’s ears grew, he may enjoy that more than he had a right to. The trapper started to roll his hips into Brenin, feeling the hobbit squeeze and shiver around him. He dipped his head, kissing and nipping at the hobbit’s neck and jaw lightly while he started with short, slow gyrations of his hips that built into shuddering, teeth-clenching thrusts, eliciting gasps and groans from both parties. Mallick sat up, settling Brenin in his lap and started to thrust up, he groaned, grasping Brenin’s arse in his big hands as he laid into the hobbit.

Brenin dug his fingers and short nails into Mallick, the stretched-fit-to-burst feeling in his guts was just at the right level of pain mixed in with the ecstasy of his internal pleasure spot being stimulated, racking up his orgasm so effectively that he didn’t even think to touch his own cock, just to squeeze on Mallick’s, bringing them ever closer physically and to release. He ground his teeth before sinking them into the skin just above Mallick’s left nipple where a bear was tattooed amidst swirling nonsense.

Mallick hissed and bit one of Brenins ears right at the delicate tip and came hard, his breath wheezing out in puffa, he was just starting to slide out when Brenin squirmed and made a discontented sound, the big man laughed softly and stroked Brenin’s sweaty hair, "'m not leavin' ya wantin', Bren, just that m'cock isn’ gonna be able ta get ya there. M'mouth on the other hand is primed an' ready ta pleasure ya."

Brenin’s face broke out in a smile and he watched Mallick as he crawled down the hobbit’s body until his cheek rubbed against Brenin’s cock, his fingers working over the hobbit’s ballsack lightly before moving lower to his stretched hole. Two fingers slid in easily and crooked to gently search for the hobbit's source of bliss and the man’s eyes rolled up as the sensation of building pressure in his balls mounted, "M-Mallick… I'm gonna pop!"

"Not yet, luv… " Mallick murmured then slid Brenin’s cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, bobbed his head until Brenin’s breath caught in his throat and his thighs flexed, he pumped his spunk down the man’s throat. Mallick dropped Brenin from his mouth and smiled, crawling up to curl around Brenin and snuggle the hobbit, "Yer a roight treasure, ya are… how d'ya feel little one?"

"L-Like I've passed on and gone to the Eternal Gardens… " Brenin murmured breathlessly then he rolled over and curled up against Mallick’s chest, nuzzling the red curls there, "How long will you be in the area?"

"I had planned ta be on m'way in the morn but I could see my way ta stayin' fer an extra night'r two. Maybe do some business with the wee folk in this blessed place." Mallick smiled tiredly, his eyes closed and he enclosed Brenin in his big arms.

"I'd like it very much if you’d stay with me as my guest." Brenin murmured.

Mallick chuckled and kissed Brenin’s forehead, "Aye, that t'would please meh as well."

* * *

Mallick’s stay came to an end three days later, he finished packing his wagon and hitching up his large horse then he turned and sighed, "Well, Brenin m'dear, tis time fer me ta be off."

Brenin stared down at his feet sourly and swallowed, "will you be back this way again?"

The trapper smiled and put a hand on either side of Brenin’s face, tilting it up so they’d make eye contact, "aye, there’s a good chance I'll come back this way." Brenin nodded and put his small hands over Mallick’s, the big redhead frowned, tilting his head, "or, altern’tively, ya could come with me?"

Brenin blinked and looked up at the giant with wide eyes and he felt his whole body getting jittery, "you… you want me to go with you? Really, Mal?"

Mallick broke into a wide grin, "Course I mean it, Bren, come with me!"

Brenin opened his mouth, then closed it and stepped away, "... leave everything I've ever known after one night? I-I don't know…" he shifted then looked back up at Mallick who looked rather crestfallen.

"I will nae force ya, lad, If'n yer uncertain then I'll leave it at that." He straightened and cleared his throat.

Brenin fidgeted then huffed, "here, a wager, if you come back before the year is out then I'll know you're not a man of frivolous nature and I'll gladly come away with you."

Mallick smiled widely once more and lifted the hobbit into his arms and kissed him, "then I'll see ya very soon! Ah but here, sumthin’ fer me ta put up on the wager." Brenin blinked as he was set down and Mallick unhooked the hunting knife at his hip, holding it out for Brenin, "this was forged by Morian dwarves, a gift ta m'great grandfather from a dwarven smith he did business with fer many a year. It is priceless ta me, so naow I've given m'self two reasons ta return, be right daft'a me ta let such precious things go unclaimed a full year!"

Brenin blinked at the dwarven blade, it might as well have been a claymore for how large and heavy it was, "...I would say so." He looked up at Mallick and smiled, "Til I see you again then, Mallick the trapper."

"Aye, I'll see ya soon, Brenin o’ the Shire." Mallick winked and waved, "fare thee well!"

Brenin sat under the Cherry tree shelter and watched Mallick until he was a speck, the knife held on his lap.

* * *

It was raining, Brenin was curled up and almost settled back to sleep when there was a knock at the door. He grumbled and wrapped his dressing gown around himself then headed toward the door. Probably one of the families on the riverbank, floor too wet to stand on without slipping, no doubt, "shouldn't build so close to the riverbank if you don't like cold feet, it's common sense! Who is it?" He called through the closed door, "It's awfully rude to come calling so late and in a storm no less!"

There was a pause then a chuckle, "Surly as ever, I see?"

Brenins eyes widened and he hurried to throw open the door, getting a spray of water to the face for his troubles as rain pelted the outside world. The hobbit squinted and wiped at his eyes until he was able to sort of make out the towering figure in front of him, he frowned and glanced about, "you're going to get my floors all muddied…"

Mallick didn’t deem to comment and he swept Brenin into his arms, kissing him and getting him very soaked indeed, "'m back fer what 'm owed."

Brenin reached for the door and gave it a heave so that it swung closed with a snap and he held Mallick’s face in his spread hands, "what took you so long?"

"Sum’times ya cannae predict the migratory patterns o’ animals an' since the war, pickin's are slim at best." Mallick shrugged.

Brenin hummed then motioned to be put down, "let's get out of these wet clothes before we catch our death."

He and Mallick sat naked in front of a roaring fire, kissing and getting reacquainted with each other’s bodies, "Bren?"

Brenin looked up from where his face was nestled into Mallick’s left pectoral, hands squeezing the muscles slightly, "Hm?"

"D'ya remember what ya promised if I came back?" Mallick whispered, bending his head down to kiss a line down Brenins neck, his hands stroking the hobbit’s back and shoulders.

"Hmm, I was to return a knife … is that it?" Brenin murmured, leaning into Mallick’s touch.

"That was part o' it, aye. Come on naow, luv, don' tease me." Mallick rumbled and his hand snaked down to fondle Brenin’s half-hard cock, pulling the foreskin back over the head.

Brenin shivered and smiled, "I haven’t forgotten, I've been packed for months." He turned to straddle Mallick’s lap, grinding back on the human’s erection, "I'm ready, I want to see everything with you." He smiled up at the trapper and slid his hands up Mallicks chest, "take me where you go."

Mallick smiled and nodded, “Then we leave as soon as the storm fades.”

* * *

The sun rose and found them already preparing Mallick’s wagon, the pair sat in front, Brenin wrapped in a fur-lined cloak and Mallick holding the reins. Brenin looked back at his family’s home and smiled, he had a leather satchel slung over his shoulder full of a few items and the dwarven knife on his hip next to a heavy bag of coin he’d gotten for selling the house. He took out his lute and started to play while Mallick sang softly in his gruff voice, off on a new adventure. 


End file.
